


Dads Should Learn to Knock

by domo_in_a_lunch_box



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domo_in_a_lunch_box/pseuds/domo_in_a_lunch_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sheriff Stilinski doesn't knock before entering Stiles' room and the one time he's glad he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads Should Learn to Knock

**Tittle:** Dads Should Learn to Knock

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own the show, you would know if I did. I just own the lovely plot bunnies.

* * *

 

The sheriff let out a sigh as he walked through the door of his house. He was home and his shift at work was over which meant he could get some sleep and rest.  That was until he felt his foot collide with a bag of some sort in the middle of the floor. He looked down and noticed that it was his son’s lacross bag. Figuring he had forgotten it as he rushed out for school in the morning, he decided to be nice and schlep it back up to his son’s room.  He grumbled tiredly as he made his way upstairs to his son’s room. As he was placing the bag down, he noticed a body asleep in the room. He made his way over to the bed, grumbling some more at the fact that his son was skipping school.

“Stiles. Why are you not at scho-” That was not Stiles.

Actually, it looked more like the badly wounded and heavily bandaged body of the man he arrested for murder. He pulled his gun as a precaution before prompting the sleeping Hale.

“Derek Hale. Wake up.”

The figure grumbled and let out some sort of whining groan as it shifted.  Gaining no sign of consciousness, the Sheriff prodded Derek with the barrel of his gun.

“Derek Hale. This is the sheriff. Wake up now.”

At those words, Derek’s eyes shot open and looked up at the man above him.  “Sir, this isn’t-” He tried to sit up but hissed in pain and fell back on the sheets. “This isn’t what you think it is.”

“Oh and what is it then? Other than me, the sheriff, finding a fugitive happily sleeping in my son’s bed? And what the hell is going on?”

The Stilinski spawn took that wonderful opportunity to come bounding through the door. “Dad! Stop! No pointing guns at people, especially brutally maimed ones.” He made an attempt to grab at the gun in which his dad simply held it high in the air as if to keep a toy from a child.

“Why are you not in school? And can you please explain why there is a fugitive in your bed!? And did you just say maimed!?!”

“Ok, dad, deep breaths, please don’t have a heart attack.” Stiles tried to make a calming gesture with his hands. “There is a LOT of explaining. I know and I will get to all of it but can you please put that thing away? You’re making ME nervous.”

The Sheriff holstered his gun with more attitude than Stiles would have hoped for, considering that he was now forced to tell his dad about the fuzzy shenanigans he and Scott have gotten themselves into.

The sheriff crossed his arm. “Well? Get explaining.”

“Ok, so dad, heres the thing…there has sort of been some things going on in Beacon Hills that you weren’t quite aware of…”

“If this is another “I’m gay” excuse I am not hearing it.”

Stiles flailed. “Ok, first off, yes I am gay stop saying I’m not. And second, that has nothing to do with this!” He made a flailing gesture to Derek.

“There are werewolves.” Derek groaned out from the bed.

Sheriff Stilinski shot Derek a surprised yet calm look at the words.  “Werewolves? That’s what you two are going with?”

“Dad, seriously-”

“I’d show you if I wasn’t so injured.” Derek snapped back.

“Ok, so I’m just going to go with this were-thing for now. What happened to you, Hale?”

“We are having an Alpha Pack problem…” Stiles pitched in.

“Alpha pack? Aren’t Alphas supposed to be only one per pack and the leader?”  Stiles and Derek gave the sheriff a confused look.  “Hey, just because I don’t believe that werewolves exist doesn’t mean I don’t know about the mythology.”

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment before going to his closet and pulling out a box.  Setting it on the bed, the sheriff finds out it’s filled with medical supplies.  “Derek is the Alpha of the pack here in Beacon Hills.”  He pulls back the sheets and starts tending to some of the worse looking wounds.  “The Alphas are trying to destroy his pack because he’s a relatively new Alpha and his pack is relatively weak.”  Derek hissed and flinched when Stiles poked at certain wounds.

“So I’m going out on a limb here and saying that the Alphas came for you directly?”

“They got tired of-OW! Stiles!”

“Quit moving then!”

“They got tired of playing cat and mouse with me.”

“So Stiles, where do you fit into all of this?”

“Remember when you were looking for Laura Hale’s other half and you found me in the woods?”

“You’re a werewolf?”

“No! No…not me. Scott was there with me…the Alpha at the time bit him.”

“Alpha at the time-” His sentence trailed off when he saw Derek’s hand clamp onto his son’s thigh and Claws extend into the fabric of his jeans.

“Derek!” Stiles tried to pry off the claws. “Don’t you dare puncture my leg. I will kill you.”

Derek’s face contorted in pain and concentration as the claws seemingly disappeared back into normal finger nails but his hand stayed clenched to Stiles’ thigh.

“Ok, no interrupting me and I’ll explain everything. Laura became the Alpha when the rest of the family was killed-Yes the whole family were werewolves-and her and Derek were off doing wolfy shenanigans while coping with the family deaths. Uncle Peter was plotting something while he was slowly recovering from his burned, comatose state. When he could, he sneaked around, causing Laura to come back to Beacon Hills. Wanting revenge, he decided he needed to be Alpha and killed Laura, gaining the Alpha status.  When Scott and I went looking for her body Peter attacked Scott and bit him, turning him into a werewolf.”

Derek growled in pain, grabbing Stiles’ arm violently to pull it away from him.  The sheriff flinched and moved to retaliate against Derek but he let go of Stiles’ arm.  “Dammit Stiles! You have to warn me when you do something like that.”  Stilinski looked at where Stiles’ hands were to see a set of crude stitches.

“Sorry Derek.” He went back to the stitches with an antiseptic wipe.  “So where were we dad?”

“Scott being a werewolf.” His dad was seriously not amused.

“Ok, to make this story shorter, Derek killed Peter cause he was a raving lunatic and became Alpha. The Alpha pack had gotten wind of the new Alpha and have come to cause their own shenanigans and this happened.”

“If my knowledge of the mythology is correct, don’t werewolves have super healing or something like that?”

“Normally.” Derek growled out. Stiles started re-patching up his wounds, finishing up.  “When it comes from Alphas though, it slows the healing as sort of a punishment for angering the Alpha.  I didn’t know it went from Alpha to Alpha when I took them on.”

Stilinski started pacing a little bit around Stiles’ room, rubbing his eyes.  He let out a large sigh. “So how do you fit into this Stiles?”

“I sort of became the research guy.”

“Do you want to be a werewolf?”  Stilinski regretted those words before he even said them.

“Oh hell no! I like being human.” Stiles got up to put the box back into his closet.  “I’ve been offered the bite by Peter but I seriously don’t want to be the furry thing that goes bump in the night.”

“I want to be relieved by that but I don’t seem to be.  I’m assuming that there are cases other than the Hale fire and Laura’s death that involve werewolves.”

“…Yeah, I’ll fill you in on that later. Oh! Also, you can ask Dr. Deaton things too. He seems to be a were-person like me where he is involved with wolfy things but not a wolf.”

“Dr. Deaton? The veterinarian?”

“How do you think I have all that stuff?” Stiles pointed at his closet.

Stilinski let out another large sigh.  “I seriously need a drink.”  He left Stiles’ room after those words.

Stiles’ mind wandered as to how his dad was actually taking everything as he stared at his now closed door.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice startled him.

“Oh, Derek. Do you need anything? Food, water…wolfy things?”

“No, Stiles. I’m fine.  I was going to say look after your dad.  He’s a good cop. If he was freaked by this he didn’t show it. His heart was steady and it doesn’t sound like he’s anything other than calm right now in the kitchen. Keep an eye on him.”

Stiles sat down in his desk chair with a sigh.  “My dad seriously needs to learn to knock.”


End file.
